


Conciliate

by Vizuci



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assistant Moblit Berner, Child Armin Arlert, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human Experimentation, Illnesses, Jealous Eren Yeager, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Eren Yeager, Roommates, Scientist Annie Leonhart, Scientist Hange Zoë, Scientist Moblit Berner, Scientist Reiner Braun, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Supernatural Elements, Test Subject Armin, Test Subject Eren, Test Subject Levi, Test Subject Mikasa, teenager Levi, teenager eren, teenager mikasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizuci/pseuds/Vizuci
Summary: Au in where Eren and Levi are test subjects in a lab





	1. Newcomer

Blinking from the drowsiness in my eyes and head, I hear my cage door open and close. Along with one of the scientist’s voice commanding the test subject to get in already. I stared at the new subject not surprised that there was another one after getting accustomed to the many others in different metal cages that look like jail cells. Except that these jail cells were clean with a twin sized bed in the center of the cell and that we get decent meals. Although I abhorred the smell. Everything around me smelled sterile akin to what smells like at a hospital. But I have grown used to it due to the many years I have been living here.

“Were you brought in by them too?” I asked as I stared at the ground lifelessly.

The boy merely said, “Yes.”

I hugged my legs tighter with my hands and then there was silence. The newcomer and I hadn't bothered to make an effort to talk either considering the place we were both in. We were in a lab, at least that’s what people call it. They would always test on us and inject weird things into you. None of it ever feels good. I’ve seen many kids my age go crazy from getting those things in them. One time I tried to resist and the adults tried to force it in me by making it look like safe medicine. By then I have learned it's better to not resist otherwise they start increasing the dosage to make you ill.

Suddenly the newcomer speaks up to me, “How long have you been here?”

I laughed, the kind of laugh that doesn't sound happy at all. “Too long to not remember where I was originally at before all of this.”

I could feel his gaze at me of disbelief and hopelessness so I didn't try to tell him any lies.

“Are you going to be tested with me?” He asked, his voice trying to conceal itself from any fear or therefore the lack of concern.

I nodded and tried to go back to my napping by laying back into the soft white bed while hiding myself with the blankets.

Soon then everything faded into the darkness even with the uncomfortable noises of children screaming and sobbing.

* * *

 

When I awaken from my slumber, I saw that the newcomer nuzzled into my chest and clutching my shirt tightly. I tried to get him off me, I was unfamiliar to closeness or physical contact. It just was never my thing. Unable to pry him off me, I shake him by the shoulder. “Wake up..”

His eyes shot open and he immediately let me go, uttering me an apology quietly. I looked at him who had his head hung down as if he was embarrassed by what he was doing and I told him, “Next time please don't do that.”

He timidly nodded.

By then someone entered the room who clapped their hands once along with a hyperactive voice telling us, “It's time for you two to go into the lab, Eren, and Levi!”

I covered my ears as I get off my bed, glaring at Dr. Hanji and cursing their loud voice in my mind. I was never an active person in the morning or any day honestly. It seems to be the same for my roommate too. I spared him a glance to see him wincing from Dr. Hanji shout.

As we followed behind her, we were greeted by the same sounds as before with some children crying and screaming in agony or pain in their cages. Sadly the scientists didn't care enough to give them something to sleep it off or even ignore whatever they were feeling from the after effects of what they were given Amazingly, Dr. Hanji just kept talking her head off even with the scream and cries in the background as if none of it affected her much. She must've dealt with this for years. I sighed not letting my hands fall from my ears.

My roommate or rather, Levi looked sensitive to everything around him. His eyes were filled with a hint of fear and he was also covering his ears too. All of a sudden I see him trembling as we followed behind Dr. Hanji. I couldn't blame him for the reaction, the further down the corridor we go down to—the wailing escalates to children talking weirdly or doing something horrifying in their cells.

Even the smell wasn't sterile anymore, there was a scent of decaying bodies here and there from the corner of one’s cell or even feces and urine. I guess no one minded it much since we were in one of the lower levels floors where the scientists liked throwing the ones that mentally broke down in. The ones that are physically broken are in the part of the lab that looked most like a hospital. Even with all that, the lower floors still looked like the higher floors with only the color white painted. Counting out the colors yellow, brown, and red inside the cells. I stared at Dr. Hanji who still haven't shut up and stopped at a white door signaling that beyond the door was our new experiment place. They change experiment places so frequently that I'm nearly certain there are at least 50 or more rooms of them. It's another reason why someone could easily get lost in the laboratory. Besides the small metal plate on the door that has some letters on it. For example, the one we were entering in right now have numbers that say: LE. I didn't even know what that meant. Dr. Hanji opened the door with some card scanning on the screen of the keyhole and walked in. Shortly after we followed in and were welcomed by the uncontaminated air. Dr. Hanji turned to face us and smiled until they saw how Levi has been holding onto his mouth and stomach as if to prevent throwing up. They asked them in a concerned scientist voice if they're okay which Levi sickly nodded at. I ponder if I was like that too when I have arrived here. I barely remember any of my memories when I was first brought here. Thought I was certain that I did try to resist until I understood that was futile. The room Dr. Hanji brought us in was the same as other experiment rooms. There was a clipboard on the white desk and pen sitting atop of it. With white floor tiles and white wallpaper that I have gotten so sick of seeing every time. Everything in this laboratory felt so colorless and dull that I sometimes just have an urge to escape just to see something different. Dr. Hanji told us to stay there and wait for her to get some stuff then they can begin the experiment. Seating onto two small chairs that Dr. Hanji have given us to rest, I could feel Levi glancing at me as Dr. Hanji was at the desk searching for something in its drawers.

Getting sick of how Levi was just staring at me, I grumbled in annoyance not taking the trouble facing him, “What?”

He exhaled a breath soon questioning me, “Why are you okay with it?”

I looked back at him expressionless, “You'll eventually get used to all of it. It's the norms here or you can just ignore all of it.”

The silence fell on us with the only sounds of Dr. Hanji shuffling through things in the drawer and our breathing. For now, it was peaceful. I prayed that we wouldn't be doing anything that involves a torture session where a sadist would surely enjoy them too.


	2. Pills and Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my chapters are so short. I'm terrible at writing long chapters e.e I'll try to update this regularly to make up for the short chapters though. And thank you for the kudos~

When Hanji came back she was holding a box container, opened to show us what pills we would each be taking. The pills were separated by the white walls in it, creating 4 different spaces with only two of them filled.

I eyed at different colored pills suspiciously, I didn't want to take whatever these people are giving me. With that being said I didn’t have much of a choice, they probably will find a way to force it inside me, Hanji went into a brief explanation of which ones that we’ll be taking.

She pointed at a monochrome capsule that had its color split on its side informing Eren and I, “Only Eren will be taking these, these “Emotion” ones. It’s an upgraded version from your old one that will have longer lasting effects,” soon enough she pointed at another capsule, “Also, you two will be taking the new ones that I have personally created myself for something new. Since you are one of the few successful experiments we have.”

She gave me the white capsule one while giving Eren two capsules. I thought it was strange so out of curiosity I asked Hanji by pulling on her white sleeve, “Why does he have to take two?”

Hanji focused her eyes on me before grinning and explaining to me as she closed the box and put it into her lab coat pocket, “Eren is mentally ill.”

I widened my eyes at that, Eren didn’t look ill nor did he acted like someone who wasn’t right in their mind. Then again, there was a saying that says, “don’t judge a book by its cover”. Without watching him, the two capsules have already been swallowed down by Eren while I gulped mine after him hesitantly. Hanji kept her crazy grin on her face while hastily retrieving her clipboard and pen. Weirdly enough, whatever I swallowed didn’t affect me. I didn’t felt strange anywhere; It was just normal. Suddenly I felt someone grasping my left hand tightly, I was met with teal eyes and an oddly bright smile from Eren. The mood around him was entirely different from before. He spoke to me in a cheerful manner, “I never did properly introduced myself! I’m Eren! Nice to meet you, Levi!”

I stiffly nodded, frightened by how easily the boy did a 360 turn from his earlier personality and unknowingly blurted my thoughts out, “You’re so different from before... Are you the same person?..”

After a few minutes passed and the boy’s smile not faltering, I gasped as I realized how my words sounded. Eren chuckled back in response and beamed, “Of course I’m the same person as before! It’s just that I wasn’t given my daily medicine. The effects usually only last 2 or 3 hours.”

I didn’t say anything back and all of a sudden Hanji hugs Eren from behind, cuddling him and saying, “I like you so much better when you’re like this! The new capsule you took today should last around 5 or 7 hours. Tell me if anything goes wrong, I’ll try to create a better one for you.”

Eren nodded solemnly.

Without notice, I felt anxiety and fear clawing into my heart and my unconsciousness and suddenly I was growling at Hanji for not freeing Eren from her hold. Immediately Hanji took a hint and let go of Eren. However, her eyes seemed to gleam at my reaction and she swiftly uncapped her pen to write something. Eren stared at me innocently, waiting for an explanation of what just happened. Even I was lost at what I had been doing until I heard Eren’s footsteps walking towards me. And without thinking, I pulled Eren’s body close to mine as I snuggled into his neck. My hands were on his waist and I could feel his hands returning my embrace.

His next words snapping me out of my daze, “You're so adorable..”

Finally taking a hint on what I was doing with my thoughts scrambled with each other, I tried to pull away from the embrace already feeling a blush creeping up on me. But that was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Eren hugged me tighter and rested his head on my shoulder not allowing me to get away while I uttered embarrassed at myself, an apology.

Yet I felt something inside of me soothe at Eren’s action so I let him hold me.

Sadly, Hanji’s obnoxious voice broke us out of our reverie with her yells, “It worked! My experiment was a success!”

She almost reminded how someone would be acting if they won a competition or had just gotten the best birthday present ever. Honestly, what does she even run on? Because I refuse to believe that she isn't taking some energy drinks to be active 24/7. Worst of all, she started to ask us a bunch of questions as we were embracing each other.

“So how do you guys feel? Levi, do you know why you growled at me? Does anything feel different? Is there anything else-” She blathered on as she stepped towards us, close enough that I can feel her breath on my face causing me to unconsciously scowled as a warning.

“Shut up, Hanji. You’re ruining the moment. It won’t kill you to leave us alone. And I’ll explain later for you. Deal?” I bossed her around almost astonished that I wasn’t sure if it was even me talking. Seeing the glare I was directing at her, she shrugged and left the lab.

* * *

 “I can’t believe that Levi could be so bossy... It must’ve been the alpha pheromones. Maybe it was a good idea to have mixed them with omega pheromones... Hmm..” They mumbled to themselves, lost in the waves of their genius mind.

Taking a stop in front of an office door, they scanned their card as it automatically allowed them entry. Entering the office, they had expected to see no one in but saw their past assistant in there. They walked to his desk watching him look over a file of another test subject.

“Hey, Moblit! Haven’t seen you in awhile. How're your subjects going?” Hanji exclaimed loudly while staring at the man’s face.

He muttered wearily as he rubbed his temples, “Tired. Honestly, I don’t think I can handle with the broken ones. It’s so stressing.”

Hanji hummed in agreement, reminiscing the few times when they were given the task of dealing with the broken ones. It was hard to deal with. None of the scientists seem to particularly like them either. Hanji sighed, patting Moblit on the back as she went to make herself coffee.

Before leaving, they shouted back to Moblit reassuring that it his job wasn’t permanent in taking care of the damaged test products, “You’ll get used to it eventually! Anyway, I’m sure that they’ll be given to someone else soon!”

Moblit shook his head silently hoping that his friend was correct about that.


	3. Hanji's Curiosity and Importance In A Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify some stuff, Hanji is nonbinary but their pronouns are used as 'she' and 'her' in Levi's point of view since Levi doesn't know about Hanji being non-binary.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. The story plot only belongs to me.  
> As usual, thank you for all the kudos~

Hanji waited for the coffee machine to pour into their mug looking as if they were in deep thoughts.

Murmuring to themselves again with a troubled expression etched on their face, “Feels like I’m forgetting something.. Hmm..”

Without a moment's rest, their troubled expression was gone as if a light bulb was lit atop of them. At the same time, the coffee machine stopped pouring into the white mug and Hanji rushed back into the office room. Exhaling a sigh of relief when they saw that Moblit was still there. Moblit spared them a glance, his eyes quickly resuming back to the test subjects folders in front of him questioning Hanji, “Why are you back? Don't you have to return back to your work soon?”

Hanji shrugged before taking a seat across his desk facing in front of him with an intrigued expression at the new test subject folders.

“It's fine. My subjects in my experiment need to be left alone for now. Since I was testing the ‘Alpha’ pills on them.”

At that Moblit raised an eyebrow not understanding why Hanji even bothered to make such a pill. Alphas, Omegas, and Betas this day are extremely rare; they barely took 25% of the population since most got killed or experimented. Either way, everyone knew that those species fell easily to their instincts after a few years of researching.

Hanji merely grinned back Moblit reaction before continuing on, “So I heard that there was a new person joining us plus new subjects. Did you see meet them yet?”

Moblit groaned, “No. I believe they should be on the floors right below your subjects.” He shuddered as he remembered the last time Hanji had a welcome party for the new members joining them. There was a huge cleanup needed since most of the scientists that came were around their 20s, some 30s, and a few 40s. And the young ones were especially active. Nearly as active as teenagers.

Hanji hummed proceeding to ask one more question, “Floor [Bo2]?”

“Probably. I haven't checked yet so I can't be sure.”

They formed their mouth in an ‘o’ expression chattering more than before, “Do you know the experiments they're performing on the subjects? Or what field the new scientist is in? What about-”

Cutting them off, Moblit replied angrily back and ignoring their questions since, his frustration was at the peak of his mind, “Hanji. Later, please. I’m sure the scientist on that floor can answer you or for once check your email.”

Hanji pouted then left the room and drank their bitter black coffee to console themselves. Afterward reminding themselves that they better go back to where Eren and Levi was.

* * *

 I slowly felt Levi going limp on my body. His hold not tightening as before as I muse over my options on what to do.

One: I could always take him off of me and rest him on a couch. But what fun is that?

Two: Or wake him up and hope he’s back to his shy mind. Although I doubt that.

Three: Either that I could just leave him on me.

Coming to a decision, I picked number three. I liked having the feel of his body so near me. It gave me reassurance that I wasn't alone in this lab room like before. Breathing in his scent, I waited for Hanji to get back. Turning my head to the side, I glimpsed at his sleeping face, admiring how peaceful he had looked with his soft breathing against my neck.

And quickly looking away when I became aware how creepy that was and ashamed at myself. Despite that I didn't regret it, I am learning new things about my new friend. Something like pride swelling inside of me but vanishing like thin air once I thought about how little I know of him. I shook my head away from the negatives thought that dare to creep in my mind with reassuring words that I could always ask him things about himself. Making a mental note to myself to ask Dr. Hanji for a bottle of my Emotion pills.

Surely they won't mind, Dr. Hanji in a way acted out of social norms as a scientist. Besides their eccentric personality and inquisitive to know everything. They treated their subjects as humans by giving them a name rather than simple numbers. If I recall correctly, the first time we met it went by like this...

_I growled at the man in front of me who was glaring back at me as if I was a lower species than him. The place they put me in was just as disgusting as the man too. It was gray colored everywhere around the room, an empty interior, and the smell of blood._

_“I can’t believe I have to watch over a damned test subject. Fucking scientists...” He continued to rant at me. Hell, I didn’t even want to be next to this guy. I don’t even remember why I am here._

_His ranting abruptly was silenced by the creaking of the door opposite from me. I expected another one of his group mate to come back but was greeted by the sight of a lady wearing a white lab coat with a messy tied ponytail and orange-tinted goggles over their eyes. Rather than glaring the man across from me, I glared at her, expecting the degrading stare and comments that will probably leave me feeding my anger as it manifests itself. Unexpectedly she walked towards me with some ridiculous smile on her face and then enthusiastically asked me, “What is your real name?”_

_My eyes widened in incredulity, momentarily forgetting about the other man with million questions popped up inside my head as I answered her, “Eren. My name is Eren.”_

_Her smile grew wider and she exclaimed back, “Nice to meet you, Eren!”_

_The last thing I knew was her hand holding mine and leading me outside from that forsaken cold and empty room._

I smiled softly at the memory, it was one of the few things I appreciated about Hanji being the person in charge of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving chapter this way :^( I'm trying to figure out how I want the plot to progress in this story


	4. Jealousy and Idea of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.   
> Thank you for the kudos :^D or honestly just giving a try to reading this story ^^  
> New characters introduced this chapter~

Turning my head in the direction of the door opening and about to murmured to it, “Welcome back, Dr. Hanji.”

Except that there was no one there until I looked down and saw Mikasa staring up at me. Her grayish eyes widening at the sight of me. I waved my hand at her, grinning, glad to see her.

She took a look at Levi, her eyebrows furrowing at him. Clearly befuddled at what was going on while I curled my hand into a fist raising only the index finger in an ‘shh’ signal which she thankfully followed. She quietly walked forward and sat in front of me whispering softly, “Who’s the boy?”

“My new friend, Levi.” I whispered back before inquiring further more, “Where’s Annie? And why did you enter this room?”

Mikasa shrugged, playing with the silver bracelet that Annie gave her as a welcome gift. “Annie was checking something important. I got bored so I decided to wander around looking for the new scientist and test subjects.”

I hummed then asking, “We got new ones?”

She nodded soon standing up, “Well, I’m going to leave now. Annie is going to be mad when she sees that I disappeared again and isn't back on time.

I chuckled at that. Annie rarely in my opinion minds that Mikasa disappears, one time I saw them interacting with each other after Annie had found Mikasa missing and only scolded her for doing so. According to Dr. Hanji, apparently, it had been a frequent thing for Mikasa to walk around the floors entering rooms that Annie just gave up on dealing with her habit. And now Annie implanted a tracker on her body somewhere also making a time limit for how long she can go around since it was disturbing some of the other scientists’ works. At times I was envious of Mikasa’s freedom.

She was allowed to go anywhere besides some of the restricted floors that were closed off because of a failed experiment. But after thinking about it, I was fairly certain that Dr. Hanji would allow the same privilege to me if I had asked. However I didn't, I decided that exploring the unknown wasn't exactly the best choice of action I could do. Curiosity did kill the cat. Hearing the door close by a small click, I was reminded of Mikasa’s leaving.

I leaned back against Levi again enjoying the warmth of his body. Without notice, once again the door was opened and enters in Dr. Hanji. They appeared to be pouting about something with a coffee mug in one of their hand and was about to start rambling until I mouthed to them, “Shh. He’s sleeping.”

Their mouth opens in an ‘o’ shape and they murmur back softly, “Want me to take you back to your room?”

I nodded before questioning in a hushed tone, “What were the new pills about?”

They looked at me thoughtfully before lowering themselves to my height and whispering into my ear, “Alpha mates. Well mostly to see if we can artificially create one.”

My face scrunches up at that, baffled at what Dr. Hanji had told me but simply hummed back in response not saying anything else. By now they had picked Levi up from my arms and I whined at the loss of physical contact. Unfortunately, Dr. Hanji noticed my response and smirked at me. They were going to tease me at no ends. I sighed following them to my room. Levi was placed onto her chest and kept in place by Hanji’s arms around his waist.

Throughout the walk to my room, I felt a boiling sensation in my stomach at the sight of Dr. Hanji carrying Levi. And for some reason, I felt Levi squirming to reach for me. For me to be the one carrying him. And the action subsides the fire forming in my stomach along with a joy filling my heart. I decided that it was a good feeling.

By the time we reached my room, I allowed Dr. Hanji to lay Levi down next to me and I sighed in content, seeing that Levi was away from her arms. Before long, I grabbed Levi’s hand, gripping it tightly as he snuggled next to me. And remembering the mental note I made for myself, I asked Dr. Hanji, “Can I have a bottle of my Emotion pills?”

They grinned and nodded shortly saying, “Remember to tell me the effects of the medicine after you wake up with Levi.”

* * *

 

Mikasa re-enters Annie’s office that was separated from the other scientists’ since her office was connected to her personal lab due to a promotion. As usual, Annie was sitting in front of 3 desktops with data from previous or new experiments that relate to what she is studying In addition, there were at least 5 neatly stacked piles of paper around her large computer desk, her walls and floor is the same white color as outside of her office.

“You’re late, 190.” Annie murmurs in front of her desktop screens with her usual stony expression.

Mikasa stood behind her and frowns at the name she was called by. Rarely she was ever called by her human name as opposed to her test subject name that Annie had usually used. The only time the black haired girl remembered that she was called by her real name was when she had been a success from some experiment.

Abating to let the matter go, Mikasa, rolls her eyes and deadpanned, “Only a few minutes.”

Annie shakes her head at her subject disobedience then informing her, “I have to do another experiment on you right now since the other scientist failed at doing it on his subject.”

Mikasa stares at the armchair back that Annie was sitting on soon complying to her order and waited for Annie to stand up so they can go. Annie exhaled a breath of resignation of finishing some other scientist’s work. It was never her favorite thing and personally, she preferred to do what she had been originally assigned. But she couldn’t be picky if she wanted another test subject. And the only way to do so was to promote yourself or wait for another sample of families abandoning their children or just the trash in human society.

That being said, Mikasa currently was her only subject. When you lose a subject in an experiment, it takes the time to get them replaced. Some scientists even left because of a large amount of time it had taken to get a replacement. Therefore, the mentally or physically damaged wards for the test subject to be given a chance to heal back if the scientist decides to repair them. Although that wasn’t a simple task one can easily do. So most just gave up on them. 


	5. Their Meeting, Request, and Her Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mostly focusing on Mikasa and new characters introduction... And thank you for the kudos and hits ^^ Makes me feel more encouraged to update :)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Mikasa wanted to ask Annie what the experiment was as she led them to their testing room. But she knew that Annie wouldn't say much. The last couple of times she had tried it was futile; The woman was tight-lipped. Despite that Mikasa always thought it was strange how lenient Annie was with her wondering around the place. Must be because I'm harmless. Mikasa thought bitterly. In a way, Mikasa was never harshly treated with meaning Annie didn't do any dangerous experiment with her that involves changing her into another species.

She had once witnessed a scientist cutting a girl’s arm that looked younger than her who begged the scientist to not do it. Only to be yelling in pain as her right arm fell down unmoving on the tainted crimson floor that was originally white. Despite the huge loss of blood, the scientist standing in front of the small girl manically grinned. However, the girl sobbed from the intolerable pain and imaginary notion that this wasn’t real. Relentlessly, the scientist happily told the girl as he played with his hatchet once he saw that the girl’s lost limb started restoring itself, “This is wonderful, Ilse! You’re a success! I had at least more than 3 failed subjects from this experiment! But at last, I have finally completed it!”

The tanned girl, Ilse only stared at her arm with dread of what else may happen as she started to cry from the torment her arm was recovering from. Her eyes speaking for themselves that she isn’t human anymore. The hatchet showing proof with how scarlet it was. Mikasa wanted to look away as the man started to discuss in vivid descriptions of what may be happening to Ilse. Unable to handle the smell of blood along with how mocking the unpigmented room felt, Mikasa finally tore her eyes away and quietly closed the crack from the door she was looking at from before. Saying that she felt like crying from how someone can torture another was an understatement. She was mad at herself for not trying to help Ilse. For not doing anything. In spite of all that, she rushed away from that room and prayed mentally to not open rooms that her instinct is warning her to not open. Because she cruelly realized that the reality was that she can’t do anything. At the same time, she hoped that the same won’t happen to her.

Mikasa shook her head away from the memories of the torture session she had seen in the past. There was no good in thinking about them. They only made her stomach churn from anger and made her stare at her weaknesses. In a way, it made her hate herself and she never liked those feelings.

“We’re here, 190,” Annie said with her usual poker face.

Mikasa glanced up to catch a glimpse of her scientist scanning something near the keyhole and entered into it with her. When they went in, Mikasa didn’t expect two other people in there. One of them who looked like her age but kept nervously sneaking a peak at her while he hides behind his scientist’s leg. He had a blonde bob cut with huge brightish blue eyes, his attire was nearly the same as her. Besides Mikasa’s bracelet and the boy’s charcoal colored collar. Both of them were wearing a white shirt and white shorts with a pair of shoes.

The boy seemed to be shaking and Mikasa wondered how did a boy like him even survived and not yet in the mental or physically damaged wards. The boy seemed to notice her gaze and refused to meet them.

“Hey, Reiner.” Annie greeted while catching a glimpse of the boy behind him.

“Hi, Annie.” He greeted back.

Annie shook her head as she sat on the navy blue sectional couch straight part of it, with Mikasa sitting beside her, “So who's the boy?”

Reiner shrugged at the question of his acquaintance then rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “The failed subject. Sorry for throwing my experiment on you.”

Annie simply replied back, “It’s fine. It’s not like my things are prepared for a new experiment.” Pausing before speaking again to Reiner who sat on the bed like part of the couch and A-179 sitting near his right side, “Why did you bring the failure?” Annie’s voice heavily with disbelief failed subjects were usually thrown into the damaged wards after having been studied for a few days. Or sometimes longer depending on the experiment done to them.

And Annie had received a notice three days ago about how Reiner’s project would be moved onto her. The notice explaining about some of A-179’s symptoms from the failed experiment. A-179 visibly cringe at hearing others talk about how he was a failure. A failure that no one needs because their usefulness has been used up. Thankfully, Reiner, his scientist was kind enough to give him another chance in the experiment albeit he has to work with another scientist and his chance might be even rejected.

But at this point in time, he was desperate. Being a failed subject means that you won't be able to redeem yourself and suffer endless hours in the horrible wards. Only in the end to be killed at some point by the scientists themselves since they were running for rooms to occupy the new failed subjects. And allowing another failed subject to room with another failed subject wasn't exactly considered safe. If anything, scientists saw the risk that the subjects may try to escape or even murder each other before showing other symptoms of side effects.

And Armin has seen how the failed subjects fare in those cells. It was downright inhumane. Just because someone determined that they can't help you—you're immediately thrown into hell. Even when you're in there you still haven't stopped being a scientist’s test subject.

Reiner exhaled a breath while scratching his head then informed Annie, “A change in policy.”

Annie stared at him her eyes waiting for a further explanation of what he had meant by “a change in policy” because as far as she's concerned; She didn't receive a document from the government about a policy change regarding on how failed test subjects should be dealt with.

Reiner cleared his throat, “A chance in _my_ policy.”

Annie said “Hmm..” changing back to her normal expression and bide her time to let Reiner explained further more on the failed subject. Annie never pegged Reiner to act like he has a heart in abandoning failed subjects. Because in this business, everything is focused on results and success. Not about the human part of someone not able to abandon it. Sure, it may have been his first time in abandoning a subject but that didn’t alter anything.

“I just thought that you personally may want to see how A-179’s symptoms will progress on. And that it will give future success to the project.”

Annie wanted to click her tongue at him. Is this man mocking me? Annie mull over with hate. She always took pride at what she been doing and that she won’t fail. Instead, she settled down for a glare at Reiner, Reiner quickly held his hands in the air and declared gingerly, “I just wanted to give the boy a small chance.”

Shortly later, Annie felt A-179 looked at her with pleading eyes to not just throw him in the wards. Annie heaved another sigh, feeling a migraine coming soon from Reiner’s request. She didn’t mind taking in another subject. If only that said subject wasn’t about to go insane on her and potentially damage 190. Because that certainly won’t help with the project. Giving in, Annie muttered worn out as she rubbed at her temples to soothe her oncoming headache, “Fine. Only until I see A-179’s symptoms aren’t escalating. If it is, I will throw him into the wards with no question asked.”

Reiner nodded thought and accepted her condition.

Armin softly thanked her as Annie only answered back, “Your welcome.”

Shortly later, Annie reminded them that they need to begin on the experiment since they were wasting time.

Throughout the entire meeting, Mikasa was bewildered by her scientist action into accepting the deal about A-179. It didn’t fit the woman’s personality. And Mikasa by far knows that Annie is apathetic to most things. So why would she bother with a failure? It just didn’t add up to what she thought she knew about her. Yet Mikasa didn’t permit her confusion to show on her face. It’s not like her expression will make the blonde explain to her. At any rate, Annie’s action had Mikasa pondering whether she even relatively know anything about her.

Mikasa did have Annie taking care of her for 2 years. The extent of that time led her to believe that she knew most about Annie but now it was evident that she doesn't know anything about her. At least her needless pondering kept her anxiety at bay along with a few horrid experiments she had spectated from her wandering around which threatened to pop up if it wasn’t for the questions she had for her scientist.


	6. Her Blood and Smells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter early since I'm too free :^D Thank you for all the kudos and hits! Hope you enjoy this chapter and cute fluff moment : )  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

“So what were the exact details of the experiment?” Annie queried as she slipped the clear rubber gloves on. Getting the preparation tools out from her desk drawers with the two test subjects sitting on two small yellow chairs with a table in the center of them.

“Didn't you read the report that I sent to you?”

“Mhm. I just wanted to hear you confirm it.”

Reiner sighed before saying, “I tried to mix human blood with vampire blood to see what the reaction would have been. The human blood instantly merges with the black color of vampire blood. It was truly amazing. So when I tried to inject one of the vampire blood samples into A-179, his body rejected it violently. I quickly had to put some antibiotics to reduce the speed of the vampire’s blood in him so he immediately dies. The symptoms were violent trembling, a burning feverish body, and phantom sensations throughout your entire body. Afterward, I had checked A-179’s blood again and the blood cells were decreasing as the vampire black ones were starting to take over.”

Annie hummed and sneaked a glance at A-179 before speaking again, “I read after that, A-179 now needs the antibiotics daily? Just to keep down the trembling, high body heat, and phantom sensations?”

Reiner nodded with a depressed expression. “I thought for sure I would have been able to turn A-179 into a vampire but I suppose you can't inject their blood in a human to turn them.”

Annie shook her head in disappointment. Connecting the needle and syringe together as she quickly stored one of the syringes with vampire blood and another one empty. She stepped toward 190 and ordered her, “Lay your arm out on the table. I’m going to take some of your blood.”

Mikasa carefully held her arm out as she watched Annie used the syringe and pricked it at a vein around her forearm. Once she was done filling a small amount in the syringe, she wiped the arm and put a band-aid she took from her pocket on it.  
Reiner watched as the stoic woman worked. She pours the blood of her test subject into a small sized beaker.

“Where's A-179 blood?” She glanced at him before pouring a small sample of vampire blood in a different transparent beaker.

Reiner raised his head and took a Petri dish that had a cover on it with black liquid inside of it. Annie stared at it intriguing before querying, “His blood turned black?”

Reiner answered, “Partially black, there's still some red in there if you look carefully.”

Reiner put the Petri dish near 190's blood beaker and resumed back into watching what Annie was doing. Luckily, the wooden mahogany desk wasn't filled with testing equipment except for a few papers here and there. Suddenly Annie gasped when she mixed 190’s blood with the vampire blood. Reiner glanced at her before looking at the beaker and saw small white balls emerging in the blood. He was puzzled. He didn't get the same reaction when he tested vampire blood with A-179.

“Give me a Petri dish. I'll look at it in the microscope.” Annie ordered as she took only a few minutes to snap out of her daze.

Reiner rapidly followed as he handed her a clean Petri dish.

Annie had numerous questions in her mind but mentally shove them away in order to figure them out in due time. Because as a scientist, she will soon answer those questions.

* * *

When I woke up, I didn’t expect to be alone in my cell. I rubbed my eyes and reached the spot where Eren should have been laying on but it was empty. Panic started to spread in my body like a virus and flashbacks occurred in my head. The flashbacks about what happened to me when I was kidnapped and taken here and- With no warning, Eren appeared at the bedside and I charged into his chest. He made an ‘omph’ sound but held his body in place as he stroked my hair softly. I felt as if I had belonged there with his arms embracing me back. All of it felt right.

“Where were you?” I sputtered, my breathing coming out ragged as the earlier panic died away.

“I went to get a bottle of my Emotion pills and I had to report back to Dr. Hanji. Sorry for leaving with no warning. You looked like you needed the sleep.” He murmured back as he grinned.

I purred while I let him slip back into the bed with me, we curled against each other as I gripped his right hand with my left hand. Even though the sounds of wailing and yelling children, I felt safe and contented to stay here in bed with Eren. Being alone was scary, it returned with bad memories that I hope to forget.

He chuckled at my response and out of nowhere he mumbled to me as he nestles into my neck, “You smell so nice.”

I blushed and was thankful that Eren didn’t take notice of it.

After saying that, he added his voice sounding concerned, “When I came back, I was worried about how you smelled so distressed.”  
I thought how weird that was worded but let it slip out of my mind.

“You smell nice too, Eren,” I commented back languidly.

About to fall asleep from how Eren started to stroke my hair, I closed my eyes, waiting for the familiar darkness to take over my body. Just as it came, I heard the sheets rustling and then the feeling of soft lips kissed me on my forehead. I tried my best to hold myself back from grinning and the all too familiar blackness finally arrived.


	7. His Possessiveness and Marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I hit 500 hits and as always dear readers thanks for the kudos and hits~ Some more precious Ereri moments ;w;  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

As the days go by, the daily routine for us was to usually get tested by Dr. Hanji and sometimes we would get breaks from it. The times when we get breaks are the times where we just cuddle and talk about ourselves. I was the one who usually initiates the conversation since Levi was painfully shy. One time when I tried to let him start up a talk, he didn’t know what to say. It was on one of our free-test days, it went something like this…   
  
_“Hey, Levi, why don’t you try to start the conversation?” I stared at him with a grin, eager to hear his answer._ _  
_  
_His face flushed as the words left my mouth. And commences a few minutes of awkwardness with both of us silent. I tried my best to not mind the silence as Levi opened his mouth only to close it again. In the end, I uttered an apology and hid underneath the blankets. Both of us didn’t bother to pick up from the conversation._   
  
I slightly cringe at the memory. That was also one of the time from where my face reddening furiously. The experiment Dr. Hanji did to us was nearly the same each time. Dr. Hanji would either give us a pill or a small injection and made us stayed with her as she recorded her data. Regarding the information on the experiment itself, Dr. Hanji didn’t bother to explain much of it. I found that weird, on most the experiments she did to me alone; She would always explain what was happening to me. Of course, that was mostly due to her not-able-to-shut-up mouth but in a way, I had been thankful to know what might are the strange causes of what was happening to me.   
  
Excluding that one time where I had asked what the new pills she gave to me, Dr. Hanji seems intent on doing something on Levi and me. It was clear that it had to do with something along the lines of Alpha and their mates. I assumed that Levi would be given an Omega pill with effects similar to my Alpha ones yet Dr. Hanji had given us both the Alpha pills. I thought about asking Dr. Hanji for more information but she would mostly give me the minimum of needed or evade the subject itself altogether. A few of the changes from the Alpha pills that seem to be happening to me were that I was more possessive about Levi. And oh no, this wasn't the easily controlled feeling that I could just brush away with a swat of my hand, it was one of those that you can't ignore no matter how hard you try.   
  
At the first few days, it was subtle but as those said few days passed by, it just became ridiculous. When I even saw Dr. Hanji as much as giving him a small pat on the shoulder as thanks, I would glare immensely at her until she took her hand off as she heeded my warning. Afterward, Levi stared at me oddly, not that I blame him, I felt the same too. Despite all of that, Levi didn’t question me about it guessing that I probably don’t know either. Sometimes after my jealousy episode, I would always try to scent mark him by rubbing our necks together. During those time, Levi would just grunt at me and then turned his head to the side to let me do it.   
  
What was more bizarre was that another time when I had tried to question Levi in one of our talks about him ever having any crushes was that he flat out evaded the subject. Several times throughout the day I would try again, only to fail again, and in my last desperate attempt in finding it out I push him down our bed and pinned his hands above his head. At that time my smile vanished from my face as I looked at him with pleading eyes, begging for him to tell me if he had any. In my head, I wanted- No, I needed to know if he had any even though the idea in itself was murdering me slowly. I mean he had to have one right? He’s like a 13 years old boy which means that he could have easily had a sweetheart that wasn’t me. And somehow that didn’t sit well with me at all, a wave of envy and interest to know nagged at my heart. If I had to be truthful, it was more from envy rather than curiosity.    
  
He gave me an incredulous look as if he didn’t expect me to go this far, his normally expressionless face replaced by one of shock and he heaved a sigh.   
  
“I don’t have one.”   
  
Hearing those words, I felt a surging wave of relief hit me and I soon let him go as I got off of him. Shortly later Levi’s next words froze me.   
  
“Anyway, why did you need to know so badly?”   
  
I shrugged, trying to act normal and lied, “Reasons.”  
  
I could literally feel Levi glancing at me skeptically before he restated the same question I had asked him, “Then did you have any crushes?”   
  
I quickly splutter, “No.”   
  
He hummed as if he didn’t believe me at all but decided it was an acceptable answer.   
  
I glimpsed at his wrists and then saw small darkening bruises and he faintly winced as he rubbed them. Realizing it was probably my fault I apologized to him about his wrists which he shrugged not minding that much. Even with the apology, I told him, the half part of me, I was pleased that I was the one who marked him like that.   
  
Coming back from my memory, I spoke to Levi, “I wonder why Dr. Hanji didn’t come to pick us up today.”   
  
The raven murmured, “She’s probably just too caught up in something.”   
  
I sighed at his response figuring that was most likely the case before telling him, “Dr. Hanji doesn’t take either gender so you should avoid using those pronouns.”   
  
He only nodded back.  
  
As soon we arrived at the same lab that Dr. Hanji occupied, there was a piece of paper stuck on the door. The taped note was messily written but still readable:

 _Go to [OFS Room 5] I’ll be waiting there for you guys._ _  
_ _  
_ _\- Hanji_   
  
Both of us stared at each other as if we were both telepathically questioning Hanji’s intention for making us go into another room than our usual testing one.   
  
In the end, surprisingly Levi was the one who broke the silence, “Do you know where that room is?”   
  
I held my chin with my fingers as I ponder about whether I had been there or not. I thought back about the many rooms Dr. Hanji had taken me in and remembered it was in the south building, lower floors. The place where the damaged wards had mostly been placed at and I nodded.   
  
“Then you’re leading the way,” Levi stated as he took the taped paper off the door and handed it to me.   
  
I smiled, saluting to him, “Yes, captain!”     
  
“Don’t call me that, brat.” He mumbled faintly enough for me to hear as I chuckled not letting him notice.


	8. Hanji's Planning and News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is the flashback. Thank you for the kudos, bookmark, and hits! I'm surprised that I'm still updating this ;^; Hoping for no future writer's block :^)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Only the plot.

_ “Moblit, what do you mean a change in policy?” Hanji glanced at him skeptically.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He looked up from his set of paper and answered, “They think it’ll be a good thing to let the test subjects talk to each other. Says that some of the scientists need to see how their test subject interact with each other and that it may even help some of the subjects in the wards.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Sounds like an okay plan if you ask me.” Hanji shrugged.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Moblit in response sighed as he went back to staring at the documents in front of him. “The policy change still seems to be in the discussion. It may come soon after a few weeks of the other scientists petitioning for it.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Whoa. They’re petitioning for this?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What do you expect? Some people see it as a danger sign to let interaction happen between subjects. I wouldn’t be that surprised if the change came with plenty of rules being applied.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Hanji hummed in agreement as they question Moblit, “So what side are you on?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Moblit lets out another exasperated sigh, “I don’t mind either way. If I have to say I’ll be on the side that wants it to happen. You probably are too, right?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Hanji nodded excitedly as they imagined in their head about how the other subjects are.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Oh yeah, Moblit, are there any new batch of kids coming?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Moblit shook his head and reminded Hanji, “You better start checking out those documents on your desk. Plus, reading numerous reports about ongoing or new experiments.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Hanji booed at Moblit as they decided it was best for them to finish dealing with paperwork even though it wasn’t their favorite particular activity in the day. Besides, the experiment reports are one of the veteran scientist’s in their opinion sure wasn’t easy.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Picking the paper on top of one of the large pile of paper, they begin reading. Their eyes skimmed through most of the entire paper beside stopping to read the important points of it. As they reached the ending of the report, Hanji was beaming with excitement.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Hey, hey, Moblit! Do you know what floor Annie’s room is on?” Their eyes looking as if they'll pop out of their sockets anytime. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “[Ca2], this building,” Moblit replied back not wanting to deal with Hanji anymore. Sure, they may have been best friends but sometimes the woman was too much.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Hanji thanked him and left their office in 3 seconds flat.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “If it's like this, then maybe I could create another type of blood that legend says you can only make with theirs. I should go deeper in about the Ackerman clan. Mm..” Hanji whispered to themselves, not audible for anyone to hear unless they were 3 centimeters away from their face. _ __   


* * *

Hanji beamed brightly almost unable to contain themselves from their seat as they waited for their subjects to arrive into the room. The room looked simple, it had a sectional couch that was colored white with 4 striped black and white pillows on it. The ceiling was straight with milky wallpaper and a grayish wooden floor along with a small glass oval table in front of the couch. The sofa back faced the opposite side of the door. Thankfully, one of Hanji’s acquaintance had decided to let them use their Omega test subject to get their sweat glands on their neck. Which Hanji had decided to fill the entire room with it by rubbing the scent all over the place. Although her nose could barely smell any of it, she was sure it was different for Alphas.    
  
Hanji thought back about how their subjects had progressed over the past two weeks. After feeding them several Alpha pills, their body seems to accustom to it changing some parts of the subjects. Other than that, they were starting to gain strong Alpha instincts with their body not rejecting it which was a good sign that their experiment was going along smoothly with no failing subject. So now here they were, waiting for them to see if they can get into a rut in an Omega-scented room. Hanji hoped for good results to come in but they didn’t mind either way. In their experiments, Hanji doesn’t believe in failing no matter what the results were because in a particular sense anything can be good results.    
  
And if their test subjects do get into a rut-like state, it means that Hanji will be able to get the approval of the government to sell the Alpha pills. It would promote their rank meaning more subjects for them to use for future experiments because they have been deemed worthy of helping society cause. The society of now was obsessed with evolving humans into more than just humans after they had found out about the supernatural beings that had lived with them. Such supernatural beings were regularly hunted for a huge sum of money from the government, due to that along with past mass killing, those beings numbers have considerably lowered. Which made the government decide to fund a group on making them and creating items to make humans turn into such.    


* * *

I believed it had started when Hanji first started giving me those pills they made for their experiment. I had always been a timid kid. It only escalated further when I had gotten kidnapped too. Talking to someone was painfully awkward and I tend to avoid it as most as I can. But ever since I had taken the pills and injections Hanji gave to me, that personality started to grow onto me. It liked to call itself, “Alpha” in my head. Alpha acted indifferent to nearly everything and antisocial. It was the opposite from me, I loved it more than my shy self so I decided to act like it more than my normal self. Eren didn’t ever mention anything about it so I think he liked it more than the timid part of me.    
  
Although if Alpha had ever acted out of place, it was when Eren sometimes was possessive and affectionate towards me. I wrote it off as just a best friend caring about me so I didn’t let it mind me much. Although Alpha seemed to disagree with that notion telling me the words didn’t fit much at all but I didn’t bother with it.    
  
“We’re finally here!” Eren announced loudly sounding proud of himself that we reached the meeting place with Hanji.    
  
The label of the door with a number 5 of in while the letters OFS were on the side of the wall with the scanner on the door knob stating it was unlocked. The south building itself felt rather nice or just slightly better than the usual white walls and doors we see on our side of the building. Everything around this building was dyed smoky for the walls and floors along with the furniture that was near its color.    
  
I nodded, keeping my stoic face on as Eren put his hand on the door handle before out of the blue he blurted out, “Doesn’t this room smell terrible?”    
  
I glanced at him before sniffing the air and realized there was a foul odor coming from the door of the room. “It’s probably just something Hanji had planned for us.”    
  
He peeked at me worriedly before opening the door slowly.  _   
_


	9. Bite Mark, Hanji's Observations, His Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a piece of trash :( I mean I finally update :D and originally I had this chapter ready but I hated it and finally decided to re-write it after like months :^( Enjoy reading though, the next update may come soon or not (Honestly I'm not sure when I'll update, depends on when I write the rough draft rip) Also sorry for the numerous grammar errors that you may find :c Please warn me if there's anything I need to fix ;-;

The moment the two boys entered the room, Levi saw Hanji waving at them excitedly and the horrible saccharine smell that overrode their senses making them unable to focus as Hanji sprinted up to them. Speaking under 30 seconds that Levi and Eren had to stay in this room for 1 hour and that she’ll be keeping watch on a camera in the corner of the room. They rushed out the door, leaving an unstable Eren and Levi trapped in the room as the door was slammed. Levi cursed under his breath as he could feel his body burning up as if he was in his younger days where he had a fever. 

Glancing at Eren, Levi was about to speak until Eren’s ravenous dark aqua eyes stared back at him. Levi’s body spun out of control as he shuddered and fell under Eren’s gaze, Levi could discern that the Eren was craving for him. The thought had only made Levi burn brighter until he felt that he became nothing but ashes. Without warning, Eren lunged to pin him down by detaining both his arms down as Levi lay spread out beneath him. Levi hadn’t struggled as his body disobey his wishes. Once Eren was close enough to Levi’s neck, somewhere inside Levi’s heart pounded in panic and Eren was knocked off of him. 

However this only angered Eren’s in his mindless state and before they both saw what was coming, the both of them are beating each other up like brothers in an argument. With their punches and kicks harming each other despite how their body seemed to react to the touches from each other. By then, ragged breaths fill the room and they are back to their original position with Eren pinning Levi down by his wrists except that Levi is backed on the blue sectional couch. Levi tried his hardest to kick Eren off but it was in vain as Eren stayed seated. Slowly Eren grasped Levi’s left forearm as he brought the pale wrist to his open mouth and all Levi could be conscious of was the throbbing pain in his wrist. Screaming in agony, Levi passes out; the last thing he heard was a whine coming from Eren. 

* * *

“This is rather unexpected,” Hanji states to herself as she states at the camera in the Omega-scented room. On the camera, it depicts Levi and Eren both being sensitive to the smell of the room and that both were fighting with each other, their instinct shining in their actions. Hanji frowned, knowing that her hypothesis has been proven wrong about Levi being more easily led on by the smell rather than both of them considering the Ackermans’ blood in his veins. Although Hanji unfitted frown disappeared as she wrote something down on her blank sheet of paper that stared at her on the desk. She picked it up the corner of the clipboard and took a pen that was hanging in her ponytail off and wrote on the left side of the paper in unreadable handwriting, “New hypothesis for Levi: Ackerman's’ blood acting as a resistant for the body changing of Alphas. Need to check blood sample later.” On the right side, she scribbled, “Eren’s ‘Emotion’ pills acting against him?”

Hanji mentally told herself to look at the ingredients in the Alpha pills and Emotion ones later, even though the thought of her messing up on something so important left a bitter taste in her mouth. With a sigh, she puts the clipboard down as she focused back on the blue-greyish screen of the camera with 35 minutes at the top right corner remaining as Eren pinned Levi down.   
The next thing that Eren did had Hanji’s eyes widening as she nearly pressed the sleeping gas button to not allow further harm to her subjects but her scientist side told her to wait it out. And Hanji watched impatiently for what Eren may next do since she hadn’t predicted it would have gone this badly. Nevertheless, Eren surprised her as all he did was clutch onto the raven’s sleeping body marked with red bruises similar to his own and laid atop of him. Gently, Eren sneaked his hand under Levi’s shirt and rubbed his back in a circle pattern and calmly breathed against him. Seeing such behavior, Hanji snatched her clipboard laying rest on the silvery desk and her black pen, rapidly writing down whatever next thing Eren may do in the 30 minutes remaining on the clock before Hanji takes them out of the living room. 

* * *

“You know, you’re special,” A-179 muttered with poison seeping in his mouth. 

Hearing this, I blankly stared at him and I say with a bored voice, “No.” 

When I say those words, Armin glares at me. I ignore it. There was no such thing as being special when you’re in here. 

“You take your blood for granted.” A-179 retorts back with envy acting like a vine cutting his tongue off. I imagine his tongue being cut off as it splatters on the ground and I have to look away to not puke at an old memory from laboratories.

I don’t say anything back and we sit there, waiting for anything else Annie and Reiner needed for their tests. Before long, I am sick of waiting for them as the two scientists must be busy with whatever they have discovered and I leave my red chair with my cold bracelet clinging to my skin. Walking off at a distance, I still feel A-179’s heated glare on my back but I kept my poker face on and wander off to do something else.


	10. His Hallucination, Their Realization, And Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! Hopefully, I'm on a roll with this e-e As usual, thank you for the kudos and for reading this. Actually, does anyone still read this lol- Sorry for any errors though

I sat there, scowling at the chair that 190 was sitting on. The girl doesn't understand that she was special. Different from me who was a failure and she couldn't even see that. Why couldn't I be like her? If only…

The four-legged chair didn't budge at my emotions and I finally looked somewhere else. At least I survived another day.

So what? I won't be cured. They won't cure me. The most that they'll do will-

“Hello there!”

Lifting my head up, I blinked at the sight of my blood from my index finger and fear overtook me. It’s reddish lips blabbered, being born from the wound on my finger with teeth marks I hadn't seen brandishing me. The blood wouldn't just shut up. It kept changing subjects then reprimanded me for its’ name and I cried out.

I must be going insane.

All I understood was the sounds of my little-scared mouth being silenced by blubbers of crimson liquid as Reiner and Annie came out of the laboratory. Reiner rushed over to me with a sigh and ordered Annie something. Even with Reiner’s attention on me, the blood wouldn't quit talking.

Right now, it was laughing at my terror with its’ mouth lifting upward like someone I knew back then in a cold and dusky room of hers giggling as if that was the only sound it could produce.

Why? Why?

My mind screamed desperate for answers to make it all stop.

Then everything faded to blurry images with the sickening sanguine by its edges.

* * *

“No wonder the vampires wanted to trade with us,” Annie said to herself after she finished examining 190’s blood.

Intrigued by Annie’s statement, “What do you mean,” as Annie gave him her written lab sheet. Reiner read over her neat cursive handwriting that was 1 page long and was shocked at the contents.

“If this is true… wouldn't that mean-”

Annie nodded before continuing, “More data would be required but yes, it must be like that.”

“Are you planning to show this to the government?” Reiner’s expression became somber, waiting for Annie’s answer.

However, Annie didn't reply and her face went back to its icy form. The room seems to have shaped with its occupant's tension, becoming a lower temperature as it can only be described to a glacier as both of them are frozen in the background. The blood samples set on the blank counter like frozen ice cubes, needing someone to swallow it before it melts away, leaving nothing but a puddle of water. Annie’s paper had been put back next to the blood samples as both were speechless.

The very thing that broken through their mind is a scream from outside in agony. Their heads turned toward the entrance door as Annie and Reiner both marched out. Following the sound, they both see that it was A-179’s creating the noise; Reiner lets out a frustrated breath as Annie curiously watches the scene before her. Shortly A-179’s scream stopped but his mouth hung open gaping at something on his finger. His cerulean eyes appeared hazy with fear as he stared at the blood flowing freely from his bitten index finger. Reiner stood in front of the small boy sitting on the chair, checking his pulse and his injury as if he was a doctor and A-179 is a patient; it was almost pitiful.

“Annie, do you got any tranquilizer?” Reiner asks in annoyance as he broke Annie’s trance on A-179’s symptoms.

Getting a hint on Reiner’s actions, Annie stepped back into her lab and open a desk drawer labeled as “tranquilizer” and taken out a blue capsule in one of the bottle pills.

Stepping back outside of her lab, she gave the small pill to Reiner and saw that A-179 has passed out with his closed, sickly pale looking skin almost like the dead and Annie is certain he will die to his symptoms soon. Even so, Annie’s expression remains apathetic; it was a mere test subject. Nothing more and nothing less. These subjects were animals, everyone knew that. Yet when Annie looked at Reiner’s eyes. She saw something different. She wasn’t certain of what but one thing she comprehends from it is that it was something dangerous.

* * *

 The first thing I notice when I awaken is how tightly someone was clutching on to me and flood of memories. I almost jumped from my spot just to get away from Eren but something held me back. I could hear Eren growling and Hanji’s agitated voice of asking Eren to let me go. Of course, it was pointless. Shifting in Eren’s lap, his full attention is directed on me. Seeing my action, Hanji asks if I can pull away from Eren but I shook my head. Strangely, I felt sated. No fear or panic towards the boy who had harmed me. I stretched my arm away from my body and saw the proof of the past hour. Bitemarks, I stared at them not sure how to feel, blood had already dried on it and I felt a need to look away. My face blushing.

Bond. Proof.

Shaking those thoughts away, my head still rested on Eren as he tightened his hold on me as if he was afraid I would try to escape him. I wince in pain as I feel the bruises from before. Eren sensing this changed his grip on a loose one; I resisted whining from the lost comfort. As if hearing this, Eren returns back to his old grip and I snuggled into his neck where I can smell something soothing.

Hearing Hanji sighing, I had assumed that she would have left but taken a step towards us and Eren bared his teeth furiously. Swiftly Hanji plunged something into him and his body slumped against me. Following afterward, my panic rose to an intensity as if thorns were stuffed down to my stomach into my throat and I whimpered, “No…” I could sense Hanji’s sharp eyes filing my reaction somewhere in her mind as she separated me from Eren.

Once she picked me up, the bite from my wrist ached, speaking volumes as the warmth disappeared from me. I sobbed and lost myself in the dark again.


	11. Situation, Child, Abandon, and Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter written out for quite awhile, I just didn't have any motivation to post it and sorry for any grammar issues ;-; Hope you'll like this chapter and I just write whenever the mood hits me :^c Next chapter will have more appearance of Eren and Levi :^D Please me with me for now \o/

“So what happened to you?” Mobility asks as he chews on his afternoon snack: chocolate cookies with hot cocoa.

Hanji sighed, “I nearly got my bone broken.”

True enough to their words, Hanji’s hair looked messier than usual with the sight of dried blood and torn clothing on their left shoulder as if they had fought with an animal.

Hearing this, Moblit takes a moment to digest before assuming, “Your test subjects?”

“Yeah.” Hanji lets out another sigh before stealing a cookie from the white circle shaped plate and Moblit only hums wanting them to continue.

“So you see when I tried to separate them in an unsuccessful attempt. The other one who was still conscious, Levi acted like a rabid wolf and bit my shoulder enough to make me let go of him.” Their eyes glinted in excitement as she explained her story while Moblit stared at her occasionally picking a cookie to eat and cocoa to drink. Better to finish it all than let it get cold.

“Mhm,” Moblit says back, disinterestedly.

After Hanji shoves their cookie in their mouth, their excitement fades to fatigue and they clap their hands together to get crumbs off them. Then they started looking for the first aid kit on one of the shelves by the wall and upon finding it, they started nursing their injury.

Once Hanji got settled on their desktop chair with a bunch of paper haphazardly lying around the desk, they opened the white first aid kit with only a tape labeling it and took a towel out. Pacing down to the bathroom, they soak the towel in hot water and clean their bloodstained shoulder.

When they are back, Moblit cookies were already gone along with his drink and Hanji continues their story as they made their way to her desktop.

“After that, he didn't allow me near Eren at all and was cautious of everything I did. I decided to just leave and come back for them later.”

“No tranquilizer?”

Hanji shrugs, “Already used one for Eren and Levi’s behavior fascinated me, I didn't want to ruin that.”

Moblit casts Hanji a disapproving glance which the scientist dutifully ignored as they finished wrapping their shoulder in white medical tapes.

At last Moblit voices his concern, “You’re too reckless.”

Hanji grinned before thanking him.

In reply, Moblit shakes his head muttering, ”What will you do now?”

“Write all my observations down.”

They stood up and put away the first aid kit back on where it was before.

* * *

  _With no destination in mind, Mikasa let her legs wander around leading her to reach Moblit and Hanji office door. She contemplated whether she should enter it or not. Her mask turns back similar to when she was still a naive child and she can't help but hope they came by. Her consciousness reprimands her of such thoughts and instantly she squashes the surge of hope before it became courage to ask Moblit inside the office. Soon her mask is fixed like a doll’s face and she turns to leave._

_Many of the living room items lay strewn across the floor. In it, there stood a woman throwing her anger onto the furniture in the house and a child that stands there watching._

_The woman yells as if her own child could possibly answer her, “Stop it! Stop it! Why do you have to look so much like him? Aren't I the one who bore you?!”_

_She didn't say anything back in response; she knew if she did her mother wouldn't be satisfied with her lies._

_Seeing this reaction, her mother collapsed onto the ground and sobs uncontrollably._

_The child can't remember the last time her mother had even smiled ever since these “episodes” of hers starts happening. The living room black and white wall clock ticks bitterly as the noise sunk into the child’s skin once her mother whispered frightened, “I should have never born you, Petra. You will become exactly like your father.”_

_In her mind, the girl tells herself, “Only a few more minutes.”_

_Yet even after her mother is asleep, Petra stands broken like a doll with missing legs_.

* * *

 Petra doesn't say anything about Erwin’s bruising grip. Although she was certain the man was glad to be rid of the abomination that broke her sister’s sanity.

The blonde man strides into the building where children are given away to the government. The process wasn’t too long: Complete 2 forms, hand the child away, and they’re gone.  
Petra stays dead. Her eyes looked like husks- too empty to hold anything. Erwin speedily finishes the 2 forms the woman at the reception gives to him. The woman pitifully glimpsed at Petra before Erwin hands her the form and lets go of Petra’s hand. Erwin marches away and the woman takes Petra’s hand along with the signed forms. She said nothing to the unresponsive girl.

“Hello, I’m Bertolt.” Bertolt holds his hand out as he waited for the petite blonde child to take it. However, she only stares at it before saying, “Petra.”

After a few seconds with no signs of other actions from her, Bertolt glances at the receptionist to leave.

Bertolt takes Petra’s hand and leads them somewhere else.

Bertolt soon lets go of Petra’s hand and tells her, “From now on, this is where you’ll be sleeping,” leaving her into the cell as the sound of lock clicks in place echoing in Petra’s ears.

Petra closes her eyes and leans beside the bed closing her mind off the world.

* * *

Unable to stand A-179's whining, Mikasa had walked off before anyone even saw her. Walking around, Mikasa realizes that she should probably not wander around this part of the building since it was where others like her had lived in. The others sometimes reacted badly in someone’s presence but for now, it was okay- most of them were asleep. Mikasa scans the cells and tries to not let her mind wander about how others were doing compared to her. As she looks into one of them without much attention, she was surprised by a short blonde haired girl. She has never seen her before. Mikasa forced herself to look away.

It wasn’t her business.


End file.
